The Immortal
by astia morichan
Summary: Penyesalan terdalam bagi Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sebuah keabadian. Keabadian menyakitkan yang membuatnya lebih memilih kematian. Tapi Tetsuya tidak bisa. Ia menikmati bagaimana kehidupannya selama 160 tahun. Hingga akhirnya, reinkarnasi itu muncul. Seijuurou kembali hadir untuk memorakporandakan hidupnya.


Ada yang Tetsuya tidak mengerti dengan eksistensi makhluk supernatural di muka bumi. _Vampire, werewolf, demon_ , dan hal tidak masuk akal lainnya. Ia tidak percaya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak memercayai hal seperti itu.

Di zaman pemerintahan Nobunaga, hal mustahil itu tidak nyata. Sekali pun para _nakama_ satu perjuangan selalu bersikukuh jika lawan mereka- para pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Hideyoshi adalah seorang _vampire_. Makhluk malam. Iblis penghisap darah.

Sudah berapa kali Tetsuya bersikeras untuk memercayai hal itu. Ketika Ryouta mengatakan jika Kiyoshi mati digigit kehabisan darah saat pertempuran dimulai, atau ketika Izuki mengatakan jika para pasukan Hideyoshi memusnahkan pasukan tempur Nobunaga hanya dengan satu sabetan kuku. Tetsuya tidak percaya dengan omong kosong itu sebelum ia melihat secara langsung.

"Kau masih di luar, Kuroko-chii. Masuklah. Kita sudah diizinkan untuk beristirahat malam ini." Suara Ryouta yang menenangkan terdengar bersamaan dengan tepukan di bahu Tetsuya. Membuat si surai biru menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Ryouta.

"Nanti saja. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam yang tenang ini, sebelum kita kembali bertempur esok hari." Tetsuya mengadah. Menatap langit malam yang memerlihatkan bagaimana kerlap-kerlip bintang di atas sana, atau bagaimana bulan bulat sempurna yang menerpakan cahaya ke arah wajah Tetsuya.

"Aku harap kau segera masuk. Kau tahu tentang rumor itu yang makin terasa kebenarannya bukan?" Ryouta mengingatkan. Suaranya terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. Membuat si surai biru kembali menoleh dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

Kemudian suara kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Hingga Ryouta mengerucutkan bibir kesal, karena si surai biru tidak menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius.

"Kise-kun, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa masuk ke _mansion_ lebih dulu. Aku masih ingin berada di hutan." Tetsuya memamerkan senyuman tipis yang dihadiahi delikan kesal dari si surai pirang.

"Baiklah. Jangan menyalahkanku jika ada _vampire_ yang menggigitmu, Kuroko-chii. Aku sudah mengingatkan." Ryouta mengeluarkan suara penuh ancaman yang dibalas oleh anggukkan kecil dari Tetsuya.

Sungguh, Tetsuya tidak habis pikir kenapa Ryouta masih saja termakan bualan konyol yang mengatakan jika ada _vampire_ yang berbaur dengan para manusia. Menggelikan.

"Aku tidak percaya mitos sepertimu, Kise-kun. Lebih baik kau masuk saja."

Ryouta hanya mengangguk kecil sambil berbalik. Melangkah menjauhi Tetsuya yang kemudian tertelan oleh gelapnya malam.

"Menenangkan sekali." Tetsuya berujar pelan sambil meregangkan persendian. Rasanya menyenangkan karena ia bisa memakai _hakama_ seperti biasa. Bukan pakaian tempur yang mempunyai beban berat.

Udara malam saat ini cukup sejuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggetarkan pepohonan di sekeliling terasa menerpa permukaan wajah si surai biru. Sampai Tetsuya tergoda untuk membaringkan diri di atas rerumputan hijau.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Tetsuya memilih untuk berbaring terlentang di atas rumput. Manik _aquamarine_ menatap penuh takjub ke arah langit malam yang menggambarkan keindahan kerlap-kerlip.

Di sekitar Tetsuya, sudah tidak terdengar lagi teriakan penuh dendam. Tidak ada suara sayatan atau bahkan tembakan peluru dari setiap arah. Keadaan sekitarnya nampak normal. Seolah perang antar klan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Si pemberani yang menenantang predator malam dengan cara mempersembahkan diri di tengah hutan. Aku terkesan dengan sikapmu." Suara bariton penuh dengan nada merendahkan terdengar. Membuat Tetsuya yang sejak tadi melamun tersadar dalam sekejap.

Manik _aquamarine_ membulat ketika melihat satu sosok pria bersurai _crimson_ yang tengah menindih tubuh mungilnya. Hingga Tetsuya tidak bisa memberontak sedikit pun di bawah kungkungan pria misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Suara Tetsuya meninggi. Ia menatap tajam si surai _crimson_ yang membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah pandangan intimidasi yang membuat Tetsuya seakan tersedot pada kedua manik _heterochomia_ itu.

"Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou, dan selamat datang di dunia penuh kegelapan, Tetsuya."

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar teriakan memekakkan telinga yang terdengar menghiasi suasana malam hari. Teriakan kesakitan Tetsuya akibat gigitan yang dilakukan Seijuurou di leher.

 **Iseng. Ini tuh keinspirasi sama SnB dan Vd. Wkwk itu anime sama tv series yang gue gilai akhir2 ini. Btw lagi kangen AkaKuro. Jd deh nyantol ngetik iseng. Wkwk**

 **Aslinya kalo ntar dilanjut ini bakal langsung masuk ke zaman modern. Wkwk. Karena ini cuma prolog**...


End file.
